


Hiding Out

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Being Actual Teenagers, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Sometimes you have to hide from everyone just to have some alone time
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Kudos: 23





	Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas fanfic Week 2017 day 6 // hugging ; just let the kids hug gosh dang it (hints: good news, long day, “how long does your ideal hug last?”)

They were hiding in her closet and she didn’t want to leave, Lucas had his arms wrapped around her waist hugging her close to him, she could feel the beat of his heart from the closeness. Her own heart was pounding so hard she swore it would jump out of her chest. They were hiding because they just wanted to have at least one afternoon to themselves, but in their world they were constantly interrupted, by their friends, their family, her father who sent people to keep an eye on them. They had been dating for a few months and Riley had realized that even their dates had some sort of supervision so she had suggested they drop off their bags in her room and find a way to hide from everyone they knew. 

It didn’t work out so well, since they were currently trapped in her closet.

When they had gotten to her apartment, the two of them took out their phones and dropped them on the desk so that they would be able to grab them before they left. They were just going to go to the Central Park Zoo, nothing too crazy, just the two of them. But that changed the minute they heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps coming up the fire escape, at the same time she heard her father slam the front door closed. So Riley panicked and shoved Lucas into the closet and jumped inside after him. They were well hidden, so if someone were to open the closet they wouldn’t see them unless they moved the large amount of boxes they were hiding behind.

Except now they were closer than they had ever been, while their friends questioned where the two of them could have gone off to.

“There phones are here, and so  is their stuff,” Riley heard Maya say.

“That means we can’t track them down,” Farkle said, and Riley knew that the genius and his girlfriend would track them down in an instant if they had anything with a GPS. 

“ Boy her dad is going to go crazy,” Zay said, and Riley could still tell that he was close to the closet. Lucas hugged her close, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from making any kind of noise. Instead she felt her breath hitch at the closeness.

“Maybe he wouldn’t notice,” Maya said.

“No I’m pretty sure that even with all of us here, that man would notice that his daughter wasn’t,” Zay said.

“Let’s get out of here before he questions us then,” Maya said but Riley heard as the bedroom door slammed against her dresser. She winced thinking about the damage that her door would have from her father constantly chasing Lucas out of the room.

“Where are they?” she heard her father said. “I overheard them talking about rushing off before anyone could go with them.”

“Don’t know,” Zay said.

The voices in the room seemed to fade away as Riley became all too aware of the closeness of Lucas, and the smell of his cologne as it invaded her senses. She realized that she had never actually been this close to him before, well except for that time in seventh grade when she actually sniffed him, but now it felt like something different. The smell of musk, cedar, and sunshine, which Riley can only attribute to Lucas playing baseball, but the smell was messing with her mind. While at the same time she wanted to memorize it because the moment they were caught they wouldn’t have the chance to be this close again.

Lucas couldn’t move, he knew the moment he did he would knock something over and Mr. Matthews would chase him out of the room and banish him forever. But at that moment he didn’t want to move, Riley was so close to him that everything else fell away. She smelled like flowers and summer, and it made him happy and nervous at the same time. He was a guy, and a girl this close, especially a girl he liked made him feel things he didn’t think were appropriate at the  moment. He could hear the argument outside the door, he could hear their friends argue with Mr. Matthews about their relationship and honestly at that point he didn’t care about any of it.

_ Think about the cold war….  _

_ Farkle hitting him with a baseball bat…  _

_ Zay throwing him a baseball…  _

_ Never seeing Riley again because they were found in the closet….  _

The last one almost broke his heart.

It felt like an eternity had passed before he realized that everyone had left, some of them talking about going to Topanga’s to see if the pair had gone there. Mr. Matthews huffing about. But they hadn’t moved an inch. It was dark in the closet except for the little light coming from the bottom of the door.

Riley looked up at him, he could feel her eyes on him, and all he could do was smile, they were almost home free. They waited another ten minutes, while they sat there wrapped in each other’s arms before they moved again. Riley checked her room to see if anyone was around before she told him the coast was clear, they double checked the hallway, and the fire escape. No one was around. Riley took his hand and pulled him towards the top of the fire escape before they reached the roof. They sat on the bench and looked out to the city that surrounded them, Lucas put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“That was close,” he said in her ear as he hugged her.

“You think,” she said smiling. “I don’t get why they won’t leave us alone.”

“I think it has something to do with the fact that your father thinks that I will corrupt you,” he said smiling. “He should be more worried about Maya doing that.”

Riley laughed, and he could feel himself relax for a moment. 

“I wonder if they ever checked up here?” he said looking around.

“Not likely, I don’t usually tell anyone when I come up here,” Riley said to him. “I have this secret place up here that I used to hide in when I was little.”

“Really,” he said surprised. “Yes, Maya didn’t know about it because I stopping coming up here when she became my friend.”

“Where?”

Riley pulled him up and brought him over to where the roof of the houses connected, there was a small crawl space filled with potted flowers that led to a small landing. It was hidden so no one could really see if from the outside, but it was big enough to fit them both in comfortably.

“I used to hide here, the woman who lives in the apartment made it for me when I was little.”

“How did you know each other?”

“She was one of the people who babysat me, she noticed that I liked to hide in here and made it just for me.”

“That was nice of her,” he said as they settled into the crawl space. Once again she was in his arms and he was happy to have her there. 

“She still lives there, and she knows that sometimes I hide in here when my family gets to be too much,” Riley said sighing into his arms. “I bring her cookies, and we talk. I’ll introduce you one day.”

“That would be nice,” he said smiling into her hair.

They sat there, not talking, but enjoying each other’s company. Later on he realized that it would become their hiding place when they wanted to get away from the constant supervision of their friends and Riley’s father. He met the woman who had made the small space for Riley, and he helped out as much as Riley did when they came over. No one ever found out about the spot, but they were always lectured about hiding out in the first place, but their relationship was stronger each time because they got the chance just to be together without the pressure of everyone around them.


End file.
